koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Yu
Zhou Yu is a character who has been in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He is Wu's main strategist and Sun Ce's sworn brother. He is married to Xiao Qiao. Akin to history, he is an intelligent man who is known for his good looks and musical talent. At the Battle of Chi Bi, he served as the commander, leading his fleet to victory over Cao Cao's larger forces. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 25 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhou Yu is considered to be the main strategist of Wu, marrying Xiao Qiao while Sun Ce married Da Qiao. Specifically in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, the Legend stage labeled "The Two Qiaos", consists of Zhou Yu and Sun Ce trying to win their future wives' hearts. Like his Romance of the Three Kingdoms counterpart, Zhou Yu also effectively leads the Allied Forces at the Battle of Chi Bi. Warriors Orochi Dynasty Tactics Kessen Character Information Voice Actors * John DeMita - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Michael Gough - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Cam Clarke - Kessen II (English) * Takahiro Yoshimisu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hikaru Midorikawa - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Shō Hayami - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Add that to the tally!" *"The plan was a success! Sun Ce... Wherever you are, are you capable of seeing these flames as well? Let's go! My dream ― and the glory of Wu ― they will be with you for all eternity!" ::~~Zhou Yu after the fire attack successfully infected Cao Cao's fleets at Chi Bi; Dynasty Warriors 5 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. * , : An upwards slash. * , , ( , , ): A series of horizontal slashes in which Zhou Yu turns back 180 degrees after every slash, resembling a sort of dance. * , , , ( , ): A series of up to three aerial downwards slashes. Zhou Yu turns back 180 degrees after every slash. * , , , , : A upwards gust that sends enemies into the air. * , , , , , : A wide, charged, rightwards sword slash which sends enemies flying. * : A series of upwards, vertical slashes that resembles a sort of dance. * , : Jump, then swipe with sword. * , : Zhou Yu jumps, then performs a flip that sends out a cutting wave. From there, forcefully lands on the ground to create a small quake. Horse Moveset * : Zhou Yu leans to each side, and spins his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Zhou Yu's style of fighting is one for any level of player though his true potential is best unlocked with a more advanced player. His main strength lies in the versatility of his attacks as they work well in both a crowd and against an officer. His running attack is good for mowing down groups of enemies and his Musou is good for fighting strong officers one on one. His Musou and a number of his charge attacks also set up ideal conditions for 'juggling' combinations. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Ancients Sword *Base Attack: 44 *Stage: Siege of Fan Castle *Requirements: After 10 minutes have passed in the battle, a supply team for Cao Ren will appear in the northeast and move towards the east gate. Defeat the supply team before they get inside the castle. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Scion *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 16 Tortoise Amulet, Level 18 Jump Scroll, Level 13 Seven Star Sash, Level 17 Elixir :Stage: The Chi Bi Gambit :Restrictions: No items :Requirements: Defeat all generals except Zhuge Liang, and achieve a 50 K.O. count. Note: If you rescue Xu Sheng and Ding Feng, Zhou Yu will send them to block Zhuge Liang and get you some extra time. To get them to appear, ignore everyone for the time being and chase Zhuge Liang. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Ancients Sword *Base Attack: 34; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +17, Defense +15, Musou +18, Bow +16, Attack +16 *Stage: Battle of the Wu Territory (Wu) *Location: On top of the west wall of Taishi Ci's fort. *Requirements: Take over both of the enemy forts by defeating both Yan Baihu and Wang Lang. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhou Yu schemed to have Zhuge Liang disgraced or killed at the Battle of Chi Bi to avoid having him become a threat in the future. He was foiled each time -partially through the efforts of Lu Su- and his frustration resulted in the aggravation of a battle wound, causing his sickness and death. Gallery Image:Zhouyu-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:Zhou_Yu.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhouyu-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhouyu-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhouyu-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhouyusf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhouyu-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms render Image:Zhouyu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Wu characters